An eventful reunion
by Blue-Stardust
Summary: After 7 years the Golden Trio finally meets again at Hogwart’s 7 year reunion. Hermione has changed though, and everyone is just about to find out… DMHG!


Hi guys!! Thanks for reading I haven't written a Fanfiction for at least two years now, so please bear with me if it isn't that good. I tried really hard though! I actually wrote this Fic a couple of weeks ago and finally decided to post it. I would be extremely grateful if you could leave a review and tell me whether you liked it or not, or if I should change anything. I'm also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but english is not my mother tongue.

---------------------------------------------------

**Title:** An eventful reunion  
**By:** Blue-Stardust  
**Summary:** After 7 years the Golden Trio finally meets again at Hogwart's 7 year reunion. Hermione has changed though, and everyone is just about to find out… DMHG!  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Hary Potter I'd be very, very rich. Unfortuanetely I'm not, that means I don't own Harry Potter…

"talking"

'thinking'

---------------------------------------------------

**An eventful reunion**

The cock just chimed for the 7th time when Hermione entered the Great Hall. She took two more steps, then stopped and looked around.

'Nothing has changed', she whispered. And indeed. Everything looked like it did all those years ago, when she first entered this room, and when she left it, after graduation. Hermione smiled. She still clearly remembers her graduation day. How could she not? After all, it was the highlight of her student career.

'But enough of that' Hermione scolded herself. 'That was in the past I should pay more attention to the present. This is Hogwart's seven years reunion, I should enjoy the day.'

Immediately she scanned the Great Hall for her once closest friends. It wasn't all too hard to find them. The bright, red hair of the two Weasley siblings could be seen from miles away. Smiling, she made her way over to them.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna stood in a corner of the great Hall with most of the other ex-Gryffindors. When she arrived they were talking about – how could it be different – Quidditch.

Ginny saw her first.

"Hermione, is that you?? It's so nice to see you!!" Ginny rushed forward and engulfed Hermione in a hug.

"Hi Ginny! Careful, I do need to breathe, you know" Ginny smiled and let go of her. By now Harry and Ron had noticed her too and greeted her with a hug.

"Geez Hermione, you kinda look different," said Ron after studying her appearance.

"Yes," Harry agreed, "your hair is a bit straighter than before, and these robes look really expensive! What did you do?"

Hermione only smiled but did not answer Harry's question. Instead she looked around the Great Hall once more, sighed, and than said: "Isn't it weird that we were so close during our school years, but hardly ever met in the last seven years? I hardly know anything about your life. So," with that she turned to her friends, "do tell what I missed. Oh, wait, let me guess. Ginny, that's a pretty wedding band on your finger, and since Harry has the same one I suppose you two are married??

"Okay Hermione," Ginny said, laughing, "Apparently you didn't loose any of your brain cells. Still as smart as you were in our school days."

"Duh." Hermione said. "Ron and Luna are married too, right? They look like they are, all cosy and both have rings.

"Wow Hermione" Ron mumbled, "sometimes you can be really freaky, how you seem to know everything. We never even told you."

"I know, and I'm not happy about that. I know you were very busy, being Aurors and all, but you could have had the decency to drop by at least once and say hello!!"

"Yes, Hermione, chill out. Besides, you didn't visit either.

Oh look, have you seen the buffet yet?? Let's grab some snacks!" Having forgotten everything else, Ron strode over to the food, pulling his friends with him.

Hermione smiled slightly to herself. It was true, she hadn't visited them either. After school, and especially after the war, everything was a big mess. True, Kingsley Shacklebolt, as Minister of Magic, did a great job re-establishing the wizarding world, but she felt like she needed some space, at least for a while. That's why she turned down her job offer at the Ministry and rented a flat in a small village instead. And what a turn her life took…

At this Hermione smirked. Harry, who was standing next to, her nearly dropped his pumpkin juice in shock, then double-checked if this person was truly Hermione. After all, the day Hermione Granger smirked was a day to behold. How could Harry know that it was a habit she picked up from a beloved person and used regularly now?? Well, at least sometimes. Very unnerved and slightly scared Harry turned around so that he was facing the other side of the Great Hall, where once the Slytherins were sitting and – in Harry's opinion – were busy plotting evil schemes.

He frowned in displeasure when he recognised Parkinson, Zabini and Malfoy talking together.

"Hey Ron", Harry nudged is redheaded friend who was apparently trying to fit as much food as possible in his mouth (which was quite a lot actually). "Look who's over there, talking."

"Malfoy" Ron mumbled.

"Yes?" said suddenly a voice next to them. Harry and Ron turned around, looking for the person who answered. However, there was only Hermione.

"I said 'Malfoy' Hermione, why did you say 'yes'??"

"Oh", Hermione said, turning red, "I thought you said, ehh, 'make foil'!! And since you can never have enough foil at home, I completely agreed!!"

"What??" Ron asked, completely at a loss.

"It's a Muggle invention, a thin metal sheet used for cooking", Harry explained.

Ron looked at Hermione as if she had gone bonkers. "Yes, you know", Hermione quickly said, "over the last few years I've developed a passionate love for cooking!"

'Oh dear', thought Hermione, 'this couldn't be farther from the truth.' She actually hated cooking more than anything, well, maybe flying was worse… but cooking came in second!!

Harry still looked sceptically, but Ron seemed to buy her lie. "That's great 'Mione, than you can cook next time we meet again!"

Hermione smiled at this, but inside she felt like fainting. 'Make foil?! Seriously Hermione, you are supposed to be one of the smartest witches around, couldn't you think of something better, something not related to cooking?? What am I going to do? This is a disaster, this is the end!! Nooo!!'

Unaware of Hermione's internal breakdown Harry switched to one of his favorite topics (besides his job as an Auror and Quidditch): James and Lilly, his kids.

"Hey Hermione, have you met my kids yet?" Harry asked happily.

"Kids? No Harry, I haven't. I've seen a picture of them though, in the Daily Prophet."

Hermione smiled, encouraging Harry to continue. She felt slightly disappointed though. Not once since she came here did anyone ask her what she had been doing the last seven years. It seemed that they took for granted that she still lived with her parents, pursuing elf rights. Not that she didn't, but she wasn't the same little girl she once was. And even though she practically shoved her wedding ring in her friends face they didn't seem to notice.

"Really, well you've got to meet them", Harry went on, "I've told them so much about you and our adventures, and…"

But Hermione never heard the rest of Harry's sentence because just at this moment a high-pitched scream filled the Hall, followed by a big crash that drowned out whatever Harry was going to say.

Hermione didn't even dare to look. 'It can't be', she said to herself 'I know that they always cause trouble, but this has to be someone else's children, I mean we haven't been here for more than 30 minutes and we did put them in the nursery to be watched over by Professor Trelawney and…' Hermione groaned. Trelawney?? She should have seen this coming. This person can't even look after a pet rock.

Gathering her courage, she opened her eyes just to see Ginny and Harry running towards the other end of the Great Hall where the noise came from.

"Ha!" Ron laughed. "That's Harry's kids for you, always causing trouble! There's never a quiet minute when they are around."

Hermione sighed in relief. Apparently her kids where for once not the reason that another household had fewer plates, vases or other, breakable, things than before. And she didn't even dare to think of the time they decided to paint the neighbors wall… But that was another story. Quickly Hermione followed Harry and Ginny. Just to see the kids, she reasoned.

When she came closer she noticed Professor McGonagall, slumped in a chair and breathing heavily. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had screamed. What was more interesting though where the two bumps under the tablecloth, desperately trying to find a way out.

Ginny took one side of the cloth and pulled it back, uncovering a little girl, about 5 years old with reddish hair and green eyes. Obviously Harry and Ginny's little daughter.

"Lilly Ann Potter," Ginny yelled, sounding a lot (for Ron, who cringed, too much) like Mrs. Weasley. "What have you done this…"

She never got to finish her sentence however, because at this moment the second bump finally managed to free herself. Hermione groaned. She knew it!! She searched the crowed and finally managed to lock eyes with her husband. He smirked slightly, apparently he had seen it coming too.

However, before any of them had the chance to get her Ginny took action again.

"Who is this??" she yelled, with a very red face (although Hermione wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment).

"This", Lilly (who had just escaped Ginny's grasp) put an arm around the other girl's shoulder, "is my new friend, Jamie Malfoy."

Hermione closed her eyes, but only silence met that statement. Well, until Harry's brain progressed the information that is.

"Malfoy??? This is Malfoy's kid?"

Hermione scoffed. Now that wasn't too hard to guess. Jamie had indeed inherited most of her features from Draco. She had a fine, fair hair and bright grey eyes. Her nose and mouth looked a lot like Draco too, as well as her smirk. The only difference was that her hair was curly and not straight like the hair generations of Malfoys had before. Hermione was glad for that. It marked the change in the Malfoy line.

Harry however wasn't too happy that his beloved daughter made friends with his ex-enemies daughter.

"Friends? Friends with a Malfoy? What are you thinking?"

Malfoy took a small step towards Harry, an angry look on his face. However, before he could do anything, Jamie, like the true Malfoy she is, put her nose in the air, gave Harry a disapproving look and marched over to Hermione. "Really Mommy", she said, "can you believe the nerve of some people?? Acting like they own everything." With that she put her arms up, waiting for Hermione to pick up.

Aware of the shocked stares of Harry, Ron, Ginny and many of her other old classmates Hermione picked Jamie up and gave her a kiss and her forehead. "We are going to talk about this mess later" she mumbled while smiling at the shocked faces of her friends. That would show teach them to pay attention to her life a bit more. Draco, still smirking, came over and ruffled Jamie's hair. "Ah yes 'Mione. That's how I like your friends best: speechless."

Well, and that was how Hermione's friends finally found out about the changes in her life. I don't think I have to mention that from this day on they were always up to date with everything she was doing, because they never wanted to receive a shock like this again.

-----------------------------------------

Again, thanks for reading!! It would be great if you'd tell me how you liked it!! I promise to reply!! Thanks, love you all!!

Ps.: If you want me to I could write another chapter, about Lilly and Jamie's little adventure. I'm not sure if I should though, just tell me if you are interested, okay?


End file.
